


Day 241 - Sweet as candy

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [241]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, Kinky thoughts, Kinky thoughts that sadly go nowhere, M/M, Maybe its a good thing in this case, Sherlock being his usual charming self, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The client had gone and left it on their kitchen table as payment. Both men looked at it a little incredulously.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 241 - Sweet as candy

The client had gone and left it on their kitchen table as payment. Both men looked at it a little incredulously. It was a giant candy cane.

“I wonder if...”

“Ah, no. Definitely not. It’s not sanitary.”

“You have no idea what I was going to say.”

“Yes, I do. I know that face you made.”

“I told you before, I don’t make _faces_.”

“Mh. Like you don’t turn your collar up to look cool?”

“Yes, exactly like that.”

“I hate to tell you, but you’re sadly misinformed about yourself.” 

John softened his words with a fond smile and he could see how Sherlock jumped tracks from getting angry to being mildly annoyed. He merely huffed and then looked back at the candy cane.

“I know. We give it to Lestrade. It’s a perfect symbol.”

“A symbol for what?”

“Candy canes were first bent into the shape they have today by a German cantor in 1670. He wanted them to represent a shepherd’s staff. Of course they were plain white then, the stripes were added later.”

“A shepherd’s staff. That’s a little mean, isn’t it?”

“Why? He is working with people who merely have a slightly higher intelligence quotient than sheep on a good day. Having watched them repeatedly, I have to say most of the days do qualify as ‘bad’.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cane (as in candy)'. 
> 
> So, what do you think Sherlock was planning to do with the candy cane? :D  
> (Hint: look at the tags *haha*)


End file.
